Sit, Stay, Goodboy!
by PAK
Summary: Everything really has gone to the dogs! Gokudera and Haru deal with their furry friends, a gentle giant Irish Wolfhound and a puffy puppy Pomeranian.


Title: Sit, Stay, Good Boy

Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Characters: Gokudera, Haru

Prompt: My favourite dog breed, EVER!

Standard Disclaimer Applies

a/n I wanted to write Gokudera and Haru with some dogs. So I did! Ooooh, I simply adore Irish Wolfhounds. They are so big, and so cute, and so very, very sweet! I want one... So, so much. These entire fanfiction can be read either all together, are separately. They all have to same idea to them, just different scenarios.

* * *

><p>It was yet another day in the Italian Gokudera household. Sitting in the garden with the sun shining. Flowers jumping up, showing all their colors; Check. Cute, round, iron-work table; Check. Couple sitting on the veranda at said table; Check. Everything was in perfect place, almost like it had been taken out of a picture book.<p>

"Damn it! Your stupid dog just peed on my foot again, Haru!" Gokudera shouted, thus ending the perfection. Haru looked up at Gokudera, then down to the little Pomeranian puppy that looked innocently up at Gokudera.

"Calm down, Hayato. You know Popo is still training," Haru said gently, bending down to pick up the little fuzz ball.

"Should that thing really be away from the other puppies? It's only nine weeks old, Haru."

"Are you kidding? You started taking Gallagher out for walks by the time he was ten weeks old."

"Aye. Irish Wolfhounds are sturdier dogs then Pomeranian. They grow a pound a day Haru. By the time Gallagher was ten weeks old, he weighed thirty pounds," Gokudera defended.

"Well, then why can't Popo just play around in the garden?" Haru asked, nuzzling the dog to her nose. Popo barked, more like squeaked, and licked her loving owner's nose.

"It might get lost," Gokudera said as he set his newspaper aside. He didn't particularly like little dogs, that was for sure, and he always preferred dogs that had size to them, like his dog. Gallagher, his prized Irish Wolfhound, came walking to his owner, then smelled the mark that Popo had just left. He walked away, letting out a big dog sigh.

"Aaawh. You hear that Popo? Hayato wants you to get lost. He doesn't like you, does he?" Haru cooed in a baby voice. "But don't worry, don't worry. Mommy loves you, right? Right? Yes, she does! Yes, yes, yes! Yes, she does!"

"That's not the point of this conversation, Haru," Gokudera said. The silver-haired Italian bent over to wipe off his shoe with a napkin, then threw it in a little garbage can nearby. "It's not like I want the little rat to just disappear, I just don't like small dogs, is all."

"But why not? They are just so cute! You can hug them forever, and they'll always be small enough to fit into your arms!"

"But what good are they in dangerous situations? If I'm gone, and God forbid something happens, I'll at least know that Gallagher will be here to bight the bastard in the ass," Hayato told her, scratching the Gallagher's ears. Haru sighed and looked at him, cuddling Popo close to her chest.

"But Popo would defend me, Hayato. She's gonna have a bark on her, mark my words!" Haru proclaimed. The little dog barked again to prove her point, and Haru began to once again to gush over the little thing.

"If it starts making a habit of barking at night, then it' furry little ass is sleeping outside with big guy here," Gokudera scoffed. He of course knew that wasn't going to happen, but there wasn't any harm in issuing the threat.

* * *

><p>"Don't forget to take the dog out, Hayato. Gallagher looks like he needs to go to the bathroom," Haru said to Gokudera later that night. Popo was cuddled in her lap, looking more like a fur puff rather then a dog. Gallagher looked up from his place in front of the fireplace, the smallest mention of outside getting him excited.<p>

Gokudera lowered his eyes from his report, and his eyes twitched in irritation.

"I just took him out not even an half an hour ago," he said.

Haru pressed her lips together in a thin line. "Can you please take Gallagher out, Hayato?"

Neither Haru nor Gokudera looked away, both unblinking in their attempts to win. It was Gallagher who ended up deciding, as he let out a whiny noise, stood up, sat back down, then stood up again. They both looked at Gallagher when he did this, and with an irritated human growl, Gokudera threw down the papers in his hand.

"I'm taking the damn dog out," he yelled, Gallagher following close behind.

* * *

><p>Haru had been fretting all morning, and it was all because Popo had eaten made of plastic. The little dog tried to cough it out, but nothing but squeaks would come out. When Popo started howling a miserable sound, and Haru began panicking, Gokudera pulled her along and put her in the car.<p>

She held Popo to her chest, and Gokudera quietly drove the car to the vet, the same vet that all those in the mafia used. It didn't seem like a going to the vet should be kept a secret, even in the mafia, but it did. Keeping the location of the Boss and the family a secret was everything.

As Gokudera pulled the car into park, Haru had already opened the door and was getting out. He hurried ahead of her to open the door, and silently she entered. He watched her as she walked to the desk and explained the situation, then disappeared into the back with Popo still cradled close to her chest.

* * *

><p>Gallagher was a the type of dog who wold rather spend his day napping than playing. With a sleepy little face, he spent most of the time on the rug in the middle of the living room, snoring through his stout nose.<p>

Although Irish Wolfhounds were normally active dogs, Gallagher didn't really have an interest in moving around. That is, until Gokudera came home. As soon as the silver-haired mafia man walked through that door, Gallagher became a raging bull that needed to be taken out for a walk.

When Gokudera opened the door every night, the first thing he heard was the sound of nails scratching against the hardwood floors, and an excited bark. Gallagher would come around the corner, his graceful body lumbering towards Gokudera like a giant. Upon the sight of Gokudera, the dog dropped his arms, his butt high up in the air and his tail waging.

Gokudera would eye the dog. "You wanna go for a walk, Gallagher?"

Gallagher's tail wagged harder and faster.

"Let's go buddy."

Soon after they would both leave, with Gallagher firmly secured to his leash. Gallagher always started out with a jog when they first began their walk, but eventually he would gradually slow down to a leisurely trot. Together, Gokudera and Gallagher circled the estate, then took a detour through the open fields near the house, enjoying the chance to be out and free. Just Gokudera and Gallagher, a man and his best friend.


End file.
